


Where Would You Go?

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin asks a question Damian has never really considered before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Would You Go?

Colin was always in constant motion, whether he was chattering on about something or he was silent and his legs were kicking slowly back and forth.  Either way, the endless movement was something normal, so when the gestures faded into thoughtful stillness, Damian couldn’t help but to note it at the back of his mind.  It was rare that they got together outside of costume, and Colin usually took advantage of it to talk his ear off.  But today was different, somehow.  Colin seemed introspective, rather an unusual feat for the normally talkative boy.

 

Resigning himself to his fate, he dropped down in the grass beside his friend, sending a cursory glance over the entirety of the park before focusing back on his friend.  “What is wrong?”

 

Colin turned and blinked at him.  “Huh?”

 

Damian’s eyes flickered with mild annoyance, but he repeated, “What is wrong?  You are quiet.” _Though it’s a nice change._

 

Colin laughed, and Damian suspected that perhaps that last thought had been written on his face as it came to him.  “Oh, nothing’s wrong.  I was just thinking about where I’d go.” When no response from the young assassin was forthcoming, Colin expanded, “In school, we were asked, if we could go anywhere in the world, where would we go?  So I’ve been thinking about it.  There are so many cool places.”

 

Damian frowned, unaccustomed to such pointless questions.  “What are you talking about?”

 

“Well, for example,” Colin flopped back in the grass and began to roll aimlessly from side to side.  “I would go to Egypt so I could see the pyramids!”

 

The brunet scoffed, and spat out, “The tombs of ancient kings are not some mere spectacle to be gawked at.”

 

Colin rolled his eyes at the predictable response.  “They’re an international landmark, they’re gonna be stared at whether you like it or not.” Colin grinned at the boy’s incensed scowl, and continued, “Just think about.  Maybe you’d go somewhere you’ve never been, or somewhere you’ve always wanted to go, or to visit someone—”

 

Damian’s mouth parted, a sudden thought occurring to him, and he licked his lips unconsciously, not processing anything else the redhead said past that.

 

“Hey, are you listening, Damian?” Colin poked at the shorter boy’s arm, brightening when icy blues snapped back to give him their attention.  “So, what do you think?  Where would you go?”

 

“You are my friend, Colin.” Damian shifted, crossing his legs and shutting his eyes resolutely.  “But that is none of your business.”

 

“What!  Aw, Damian, why are you always such a stiff? Come on, tell me!” Damian ignored the whining of his companion, Colin’s voice fading into background static as he drifted into thought.

 

In his mind’s eye, his body was enveloped in a comforting heat and strength, twin bands of security wrapping around his back as he pressed his face into the figure’s chest and inhaled deeply of the molten mixture of Kevlar and leather.  He rested his forehead at the dip of a bright red V, knowing from memory that the pattern rose up to enhance broad shoulders.  In the protection of his own imagination, Damian was able to lift his own arms and grip tightly to a muscled back, without worry of repercussion.  He could picture perfectly, the soft chuckle of amusement that would rumble in that solid chest, echoing into him, and the returning squeeze that would make him never want to let go.

 

No.  He would not tell Colin where he would go if it were only possible.

 

That was no one’s business to know but his own.


End file.
